Paper Heart
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Zexion.. Oh Zexion how did you get yourself drag into this one.. Every year around this time Demyx drags everyone to Midgar to chase after that women he met years ago.


**Title: Paper hearts **

**Rates: Teen**

**Summary: Zexion.. Oh Zexion how did you get yourself drag into this one.. Every year around this time Demyx drags everyone to Midgar to chase after that women he met years ago. **

**Warning: No Beta.. Read at your own risk since my grammar sucks! Sorry.. I do not own any of the character and song. **

_~Please don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed.~_

Zexion, never had much luck with women.. They mostly only really wanted to date him to get to close to his friends.. Roxas, had to the cute factor. Demyx, had the rock star fame. And Axel, had the sex appeal.. But Zexion... he semi shy around people he doesn't know.. He had an wall he spend years to build up doesn't come down that easy..

"Zexion! You need to come on this trip with us!" His over hyper dirty blonde friend begged. "Midgar is awesome this time of year!"

"It's only 'awesome' this time of year for you because you're hoping to run into your mystery blonde again." Zexion recalled going to Midgar three years ago.. A bunch of friend piled up in a car for a road trip to a near by town but they got lost and some how end up in Midgar.. Where they sneaked into a club, and Demy met the love of his life.

"Please just come along with us. There a huge manga bookstore close by to the hotel." Demy knew his best friend weakness.. manga.. "And a tattoo parlor."

"Fine. I'll only go to shut you up before you call over the rest of the gang to irritate me." he sighed out. "I can't believe I'm agree to this."

"Oh don't be like that, Zexy. Trust us this will be fun." Misleading words from the biggest lair of them all, Axel.

"You said that the time and look what happen.. We end up in a back water town with a crazy flower chick dress in all pink chasing us for ruining her special flower bed." The youngest spoke up throwing his bag and pillow in the back sit. "And don't treat me like a kid when we get there like the time before that. I'm not pretending to be any of your kid just so you three can pick up a date there."

Four long hours to sleep, play video games, drive, and play co-pilot. Zexion was stuck playing co-pilot. Not that he minded.. He has control over the music then which means.. No teenage love sick music, No screamo music, and no punk pop crap.. Just mellow music to calm Demyx road rage if and when it happens.

"Hey we're here." Demy annouce pulling in the parking lot. "Can you guys check in for me.. I'll be right back." Zexion finally figure out why he picked this hotel of all places.. It's right across the street from that club..

"He is truly hopeless." Axel spoke out load as they watch him scoop out the place. "You have no idea." Zexion mumble out walking into the office to check in.

As the twilight came upon them, they city become alive. The four friends mainly hung out at the local spots around town.. But since Axel claim to Roxas' Mom this was part of a school trip.. those two had to find something else to do.. As for Demy, he lived at the club where claim to find the love of his life.. But Zexion had no intention of eat/sleep/breath a place like that. For one thing it was filled with stupid people playing stupid music.

Walking the street of Midgar was quiet and relaxing for Zexion. He enjoyed the moonlight casting it self over him. It's was less blinding then the sun.. at times..

Neon lights lit the path he walked.. But only one caught his attention. A black light sign that read 'open'. He seen many parlor in his time with Axel, Demy and himself... (being addict to the pain) He never seen one like this.. 'Gullwings.'

"Hello and welcome." a brunettes with heterochima eyes spoke from behind the dark wooden desk.. "Do you have an appointment or are you an walk in?"

Zexion had an faint idea of one he would like to get as what Roxas refer to a 'tramp stamp' but never could find the time to actually get it done.. "A walk in." until now.

"Okay, here some form to fill out. She'll be out with you in just one moment." Almost on cue the phone rang causing the women to turn her full attention on it.

"Hello, this the Gullwings parlor. My name Yuna how may I help you tonight?"

So many needle pierce his skin with five tattoo and for body piercing but none was ever apply by a women.._ 'There a first time time for everything.'_

A young women close to his age walked out from the back.. her silver/black hair caught the light as her red eyes focus on him. "So you must be next, am I right, Yuna?" The women behind the desk slowly nodded.. "Follow me and please ignore the blonde back here."

For once he wasn't confuse by that comment once the blonde started to whine over something. "Come on Paine, why won't to 'write' his name on my back?"

"Write?" the artist asked setting up a chair for Zexion to sit down.

"Okay fine tattoo!" the green swirling eyes girl reply starting to pout.

"Um let's see.. You only know this guy for less then twenty-four hours." Yuna yelled back at her.

"Listen to your cousin and second it's a dumb name." Paine just had to pick on her friend.

"Nooj, is not a dumb name. It's different and out there. Yunie listen to yourself. I mean you married someone after knowing him for a week!" The crazy girl stormed out to the front desk.

"Finally quiet time.. I'm sorry about her."

"Don't worrying about it. I have a friend almost just like her." Demyx, for one came to mind.. Going on and on about a women he only met once. Zexion wouldn't he surprise if he doesn't have her name tattoo somewhere on his body.

"Good. Now which one are you getting tonight?" Random topic come up as the needle buzzed over his wrist. Unlike Demy, Axel and Roxas, he actually like keeping his shirt on. So this tattoo went on his wrist. Mostly because of the saying. 'You wear your heart on your sleeve.'

"May I ask if there a story behind this tat?" Paine asked glancing up at her customer.

"Not every day you have a guy just walk in with a design of a heart stitched together in multicolor." Zexion smile at how crazy this must be.

"No.. I have to say your the first to come in here asking for a bleeding color paper heart stitch together." She smiled back at him as she continue on with her work.

"Well.. every girlfriend I had in the last six months only dated me to get to my friends." he started to tell her about his life back home which lead to the very reason he's here for the weekend.. "One day I just started to draw and came up with this."

Even after Paine finish they remain talking. "Night Paine, do you want me to lock up?" her two friends asked.

"No. I got it, thanks." her friends only giggle leaving her alone. "Would like to get some coffee or tea?" she paused for a moment remembering she hasn't gotten his name yet..

"Zexion.. and sure." Zexion knew his friends wouldn't be worried about him mostly because two of them will be sleeping by now and one mostly still be at that club.

"Sound like his really hopeless over her." Paine calmly reply. "I think I know who your talking about.. Um Larxene.. I do believe her name is.. Blonde hair, green eyes, sort of bitchy, right?"

Zexion nodded taking another slip from his cup. "I think she going by Larxie over at 'Dancers' strip club in Sector Six." she wrote down the address plus her number. "The number for whenever you're back in town."

Well maybe Zexion isn't all that hopeless with women.. after all...


End file.
